Light-emitting diode (LED) lights are a new lighting source, because of its high luminous efficiency, long life span, energy saving, vandal-resistant, and environmental, it has been gradually used in home, office, public facilities, etc.
LED light bulbs are a new type of energy-saving light to replace traditional incandescent bulbs. The traditional incandescent light bulbs and tungsten filament light bulbs are with high energy consumption and short lifetime. Because of the depletion of natural resources, the traditional incandescent light bulbs and tungsten filament light bulbs have been gradually banned to product by the governments around the world. Followed by compact fluorescent lamps, the compact fluorescent lamps are designed as a replacement for the traditional incandescent light bulbs and tungsten filament light bulbs. Although the compact fluorescent lamps saved energy, the manufacturing process of the compact fluorescent lamps requires a lot of heavy metals which would lead to environmental pollution, and is contrary to the big trend of environmental protection. With the rapid development of LED technology, LED lighting has become a new choice of green lighting. LED is much better than traditional lighting products in the lighting principle, energy saving, and environmental protection. As the incandescent light bulbs and compact fluorescent lamps still occupy a very high proportion in people's daily life, in order to reduce waste, LED lighting manufacturers must develop LED lighting products which are in line with the existing interface and the using habit, thus users can use the new LED lighting products without replace the original traditional lighting base and line. Therefore, LED light bulbs are emerged at the right moment. LED light bulbs use the existing interface, that is, screw and socket, and even imitates the shape of the incandescent light bulbs to conform to people's habits.
The current LED light bulbs have met the basic requirements to apply, and the price is also acceptable. However, because of the better appearance or light angle of the LED filament light bulbs and the similar appearance to the traditional incandescent, the LED filament light bulbs have been accepted as the final version of the LED light bulbs. But the LED filament light bulbs are still unable to implement to the market in quantity, by reason of the high prices of the LED filament material. Although mass production or modifying the material specification may reduce the cost of materials, there are still some problems in the current process yield. The current cost of LED filament can't be reduced. And because of the shape of the LED filament itself, it is difficult to dissipate heat, it will not only accelerate the light failure of the LED filament, more seriously affect the life span of LED filament. How to improve heat dissipation capability of the LED filament is an important question in the development of LED lighting device.
Therefore, the present invention proposes a new method for fixing LED filaments, fixing the LED filaments through a simple template, and then installing it in the bulb shell of a high power bulb lighting device, the simple template is of heat dissipation and by changing assembly ways of the template, the lighting type of the bulb can be changed rapidly to enhance the convenience of assembly and reduce the cost of the process.